Je sais pas encore
by Sangoline
Summary: Et voili et voila le dernier chap! Pr faire un résume" le chap1:Sasuke va a la piscine, le chap2:nos amis font la fête et le chap3:ba c'est le revers de la fête!
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : La piscine, un début pour Sasuke?

* * *

Aujourd'hui, c'est décidé Sasuke va à la piscine, depuis le temps qu'il remettait ça au lendemain! De plus, il avait envie de se défouler et se détendre. Oui, faut dire que l'université s'est pas de tout repos, surtout avec des groupies comme Sakura et Ino, aussi folle l'une que l'autre. Et, des grandes gueules comme Kiba, Neji et Naruto, c'est éprouvant!

_**- "Oui ça me fera surement beaucoup de bien, enfin un moment de tranquillité" pensa-t-il (quel naïf).**_

Arrivé à la piscine, il paya son entrée 3€, et direction les vestiaires, il se déshabilla en deux temps trois mouvements. Mais, au moment d'entrer dans les douches, crise cardiaque, ils étaient là, tous! C'est à dire les filles: Tenten, ça va encore elle le harcèle pas; Sakura, Ino : alors ces deux là elles décrochent le pompon, pire que des détectives, elles connaissent tout de son emploi du temps, tiens? Ce qui voudrait dire qu'elles l'ont espionnées et devancées? Il y avait aussi Temari : ça va elle s'intéresse qu'à Shikamaru! Et Hinata : qui elle s'intéresse à Naruto, à cette pensée Sasuke eu un pincement au cœur mais n'en fit aucunes déductions. Côté mecs, il y avait Gaara : lui et Naruto sont très complices et font les 400 coups ensembles; Kankuro : le frère de Temari et Gaara qui se prend souvent de superbes râteaux avec les filles! Lee : qui est désespérément amoureux de Sakura, faut qu'il arrête de boire lui, elle est moche! Chôji qui a déjà la dalle; Shikamaru et ses "galère"; Neji et ses "tiens Uchiwa Sasuke"; Shino toujours égal à lui même, le vent est plus bruyant que lui, par contre il sait très bien plomber une situation déjà tendue et remarque tout! Saï : qui galère à comprendre les sentiments; et Naruto : impulsif, râleur, imprévisible, grande gueule et toujours a lancer des défis pourris!

**- Oh non, ce n'est pas vrai!**

**- YAAAAAA SASUKE! Crièrent ensembles Sakura et Ino, tout en bavant (ba oui il est torse nu et en short de bain!).**

**- "Putain de merde" cria Sasuke dans son fort intérieur.**

**- Ne, ne, Sasuke tu viens nager avec moi? Demanda Sakura en se collant à lui.**

**- Nan. Dit-il d'un ton tranchant.**

**- Ah ah ah ah ah! ****Bien fait grand front, c'est ce qui s'appel un gros vent! S'exclama Ino.**

**- Qu'est ce que t'as dit grosse truie? Au moins, moi il m'a répondu, ce n'est pas comme toi tout à l'heure au déjeuné!**

_**- "Et voilà, comme d'habitude sa finit en crêpage de chignons, ces filles ont vraiment un grain c'est pas possible autrement" pensa le brun en les ignorant complètement.**_

**- Eh! Naruto attend nous! Fit Kiba.**

**- Nan, vous aurez qu'à me rejoindre, le temps que les filles finissent leur petite bataille (il aurait bien dit gamineries mais s'est abstenu), je ne pourrais pas faire ce que j'ai prévu!**

**- Tain, si je te connaissais pas, je me demanderais où est passé le vrai Naruto. Tu sais c'est vraiment bizarre de pas te voir faire le mariol surtout à la piscine! Naruto, dis moi la vérité! C'est pour qui que tu entretiens ton corps? Parce que sérieux mine de rien t'es super bien foutu!**

Sasuke fut soudainement intéressé par la conversation entre Naruto et Kiba. Qui était dans le cœur de ce blond aux yeux bleus renversant? Heu ... renversant?

**- Quoi ... heu ... pour personne ... c'est juste que j'ai pris l'habitude de faire ça** **pour la rééducation de mon genou après mon accident de moto! **

**- Mouais, tu parles! Alors pourquoi tu rougis?**

**- Bon j'y vais, si tu veux faire des longueurs alors rejoins-moi. Dit-il en ce dépêchant de sortir des douches car, il avait remarqué que Sasuke les écoutaient!**

Donc accordant le geste à la parole, il alla direct dans le grand bassin et nagea.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il a depuis un moment, il est bizarre? Demanda Neji à Kiba.**

**- Je n'en sais rien!**

Et dans un élan de lucidité tout deux se tournèrent vers Gaara en faisant la moue.

**- Vous pouvez toujours rêver, je vous dirais que dalle! Fit Gaara et s'en alla rejoindre Naruto et en passant devant Sasuke, il le regarda avec un regard sérieux avec une pointe de colère.**

_**- "Mais qu'est ce qu'il a lui ? Depuis un moment il paraît agressif, j'lui ai rien fait pourtant, à croire que j'lui ai piqué ses sucettes! **_

**- Eh! Sasuke, pourquoi tu regarde Gaara comme ça? T'as des vues sur lui? Fit Kiba avec un sourire en coin, ce qui énerva Sasuke.**

**- A moins que ce soit sur Naruto! Dit Shino qui avait regardé le comportement du brun depuis son entrée dans les douches (non il n'a pas de vues sur lui) et qui entra dans la conversation par la même occasion.**

A cette phrase Sasuke devint tout rouge de colère? Ou de gêne?

**- Nan surement pas, pffff et de toute façon même si c'était le cas, je ne voudrais pas** **avoir tout le temps Gaara dans les pattes, vu qu'il est toujours en train de coller Naruto. Dit-il d'un ton énervé.**

**- Donc tu es jaloux de Gaara car il passe beaucoup plus de temps avec Naruto que toi, si je comprends bien? Fit Shino **

**- Quoi? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes? C'est n'importe quoi! Je m'intéresse absolument pas à Naruto ou à qui que ce soit d'autre! C'est clair!**

Et la conversation se termina puisque Sasuke, énervé partit faire des longueurs, et à son plus grand malheur, il y avait que le couloir à côté de Gaara et Naruto qui était libre. Et tout en nageant, il se maudit et maudit Sakura et Ino qui l'avaient espionnées et devancées à son insu!

Pour en revenir à l'attitude de Gaara, explications:

Gaara connaît bien Naruto et connaît ses secrets, dont le fait que le blond aime le brun grave! Et donc autre secret Naruto est gay (si sa pouvait être vrai!) tout comme Gaara d'ailleurs, mais ne sont pas du tout ensembles, lui préfère Lee! Bien qu'il pense quand même que Naruto est super bien foutu : muscles parfaitement bien dessinés, la même coupe de cheveux que son défunt père (Minato, j'me suis pas trompé dans le prénom hein?), dont la couleur est celle du soleil et ses yeux bleus magnifiques et enjôleurs. Alors pourquoi était-il en colère contre Sasuke? Tout simplement parce que le brun rabaisse, insulte le blond tout le temps, alors que Naruto est tout bonnement dingue de Sasuke! Et, attention avec Gaara, il ne faut pas faire souffrir son petit Naru!

Et c'est sans se témoigner aucune attention que Naruto et Sasuke nagèrent pendant plus de deus heures, jusqu'à ce que le blond attende que le brun soit plus loin pour dire à Gaara qu'il allait au sauna et y partit. Au bout de 5 minutes, c'est au tour de Sasuke de vouloir aller au sauna. Et, en entrant dans le sauna, il fut figé, il y avait Naruto allongé sur le dos, entouré d'une serviette au niveau des hanches, un bras sur les yeux et semblait réfléchir? Ou était-il endormi? Aucune importance, se dit-il en reprenant ses esprits et alla s'assoir à l'opposé du blond. Quand à Naruto, il avait remarqué sa présence mais ne fit aucuns mouvements et resta silencieux, mais dans sa tête sa fusait :

_**- "Naruto, reste calme, ne matte surtout pas Sas'ke, nan nan! Putain, mon cœur tape si fort que j'en ai mal, j'dois surement rougir! Heureusement qu'on dans un sauna sinon il se serait demandé quoi! Ya vraiment pas moyen c'est lui que je veux! Il me fait un de ces effets, c'est dingue! Tin si ça continu j'vais le violer...heu mais... je suis en train de penser à quoi là? Nan Naruto change de pensées...".**_

Naruto changea de position pour se mettre sur le ventre la tête entre les bras (vous avez deviné pourquoi il se mettait sur le ventre? Faut pas le dire mais il cache ses parties! Ba oui Sasuke est pas loin et muni d'une simple serviette).

Du côté de Sasuke, il le fixé, guettant le moindre geste du blond :

_**- " J'y crois pas, sa fait bien 10 ou 15 minutes qu'il est là et il n'a pas sorti un seul mot. Il me fait la gueule ou quoi? Oui, je vois que ça! Mais pourquoi? Eto..., c'est vrai que je suis pas très sympas avec mais, il s'y est habitué depuis le temps nan!**_

Coupé dans son élan de réflexion, il eu sa réponse:

**- Sas'ke j'y vais, on se voit à l'université!**

**- ...ok.**

**- Reste pas trop longtemps, tu pourrait t'évanouir à cause de la chaleur!**

**- Hnn.**

Sasuke regarda Naruto partir, il bloqua sur le bas des reins du blond et, regretta qu'il n'ait qu'une serviette autour.

**- Mais à quoi je pense? Ca ne va plus! Je crois que la piscine à un mauvais effet sur moi... pffff!**

Sasuke attendit une dizaine de minutes avant de sortir pour rejoindre les douches, en espérant que Naruto n'y soit plus. Les dix minutes passées, il alla aux douches et coup de pot pour lui, le blond n'y était plus, il put alors prendre sa douche tranquillement et alla se rhabiller et rentra chez lui tout comme Naruto l'avait fait.

Et les autres? Que faisaient-ils? Après que Naruto soit allé au sauna, Gaara avait rejoint les autres dans le petit bain et matait de tout ce qu'il pouvait Lee tout en se foutant de la gueule de son frère qui lui expliquait comment il draguait les filles. Sakura et Ino, elles essayées d'expliquer à Saï comment il fallait se comporter. Du côté de Temari, elle avait réussi à coincer Shikamaru dans l'un des jacuzzis et il était troublé et déstabilisé (ah les hommes!). Tenten, elle, avait entreprit de décrocher une phrase à Shino. Hinata quand à elle, se faisait conseiller par Kiba et Neji pour pouvoir surmonter sa timidité devant Naruto (ce n'est pas gagné!). Et c'est peu de temps après le départ de Sasuke qu'ils allèrent prendre leur douche et se rhabiller et au moment où ils sortirent on entendit un cri, Sakura venait de se rappeler qu'elle était venue pour Sasuke et au lieu de ça, elle s'était cassé le cul pour faire comprendre à Saï certaines choses qu'il ne comprenait pas et qui d'ailleurs sortit de là encore plus embrouillé!

* * *

_**A suivre…**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre2 : Fête : alcools + conneries "soirée révélatrice".

* * *

Deux jours étaient passés après la piscine. Nous sommes donc lundi et pas n'importe quel lundi! Aujourd'hui c'est le jour des résultats de leur 5ème semestre de droit (3ème année, oui j'les vois bien en avocat) de nos chers amis. Donc résultats : ils ont tous réussis, oui même Naruto, il n'est pas si bête que ça!

**- C'est génial on l'a tous eu! Fit Sakura**

**- Ouais! Et si on organisait une fête? On pourrait louer une salle, à nous tous sa nous reviendrait pas trop cher! Expliqua Ino.**

**- Oui, sa serait pas mal du tout! Vous en pensez quoi? Demanda Sakura.**

On entendit des "ok", "j'suis pour", "hai", "hnn", "galère", "yaura à manger?", (les trois derniers on ne sait absolument pas qui sait!).

**- Très bien alors Sakura et moi, on va aller se renseigner pour avoir une salle, on vous dira quoi demain à midi, on aura qu'à se retrouver chez Ichiraku pour en parler! Fit Ino.**

Tout le monde approuva et retourna chez eux. Le lendemain chez Ichiraku, tout le monde attendait les deux filles. Lorsqu'elles furent enfin arrivées, ils se saluèrent et allèrent directement au vif du sujet :

**- Alors? Alors?**

**- Sa fera 200€! Fient-elles avec un grand sourire.**

**- NANIIIII? Crièrent les autres, ce qui fit sursauter les deux filles.**

**- 200€ par personne! Vous êtes folles ou quoi? S'exclama Naruto.**

**- Mais nan! Qui tas dit que c'était 200€ par personne baka! Fit Sakura.**

**- Tain vous nous avez fait peur, j'ai failli avoir un arrêt cardiaque. Dit Kiba.**

**- Ah gomen, gomen, c'est 200€ en tout, donc 200€ divisé par 16 sa fait ...Ano...Ano...12,50 chacun! Fit Ino fière d'elle.**

**- Ah oufff,...Je préfère ça! Dit Neji soulagé.**

**- Et on là quand cette salle? Demanda Sasuke d'un ton froid, enfin plus que d'habitude.**

**- Ce soir, c'est pourquoi, il va falloir se dépêcher! Fit la blonde.**

**- Attend, on a même pas payé encore! Comment ils peuvent nous donner une salle comme ça? Demanda Kiba.**

**- Ba en fait,...Ino et moi avons avancée l'argent avant que quelqu'un d'autre la prenne! Expliqua Sakura.**

**- Ok, donc va falloir s'activer un bon coup! _"Tin, elles pouvaient pas nous le dire avant ces connasses"_. Naruto et moi, on s'occupe des boissons! Dit Gaara _"faut que je mette un plan au point et vite...Alcool, alcool et encore alcool : saouler Lee : moi heureux! ...Ouais sa peut s'faire"_ _pensa-t-il tout en entraînant Naruto en direction du magasin._**

**La répartition des tâches continua et ils devaient se retrouver à la salle qui d'ailleurs se trouvait à deux pas de chez Naruto.**

_Donc bilan :_

_- boissons : Gaara/Naruto._

_- bouffe : Chôji/Shikamaru._

_- tables/chaîses : Kankuro/Neji/Kiba/Shino._

_- couverts : Tenten/Lee (ça va pas trop dur à porter)._

_- déco : Saï/Ino/Sakura/Sasuke._

_- musique : Hinata/Temari._

Une fois tout en place, la fête pouvait commencer ...en fait ...nan! Ils leur restaient à se changer, ce qu'ils firent d'ailleurs!

A son appartement, Naruto, après une douche brulante (ah le pied), choisit ses vêtements : il opta pour un jean couleur stone, un sweat blanc et sa paire de converse bleue. Tout en s'habillant il parlait à voix haute :

**- Tain, faites que Sasuke ne vienne pas...non j'peux toujours rêver! C'est toujours quand je ne veux pas qu'il soit là qu'il est là, c'est dingue ça, j'vais commencer à croire qu'il lit dans mes pensées pffffffffffffffffffffffffff, aller j'y vais!**

En sortant de son appart, il croisa Gaara.

**- Naru, ça va? Tu n'as pas l'air bien!**

**- Nan comment t'as deviné?...Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller ...Sasuke y s'ra!**

**- Oh ba tu t'en fou s'est pas comme si t'allais te jeter sur lui comme un fou!**

**- Nan, nan rien de ça! J'ai juste une incroyable et irrésistible envie de le violer mais, à part ça tout va bien!**

**- Oohhh! Oo, t'inquiète je t'empêcherais de faire des conneries!**

**- "Très rassurant! Tu parles! Et puis pourquoi il emploie le pluriel? C'est bon je sais me tenir! En plus j'ai un de ces putain de mauvais pressentiment...faites que ce soit pas pour ma gueule..." pria-t-il intérieurement.**

Ils arrivèrent à la salle, entrèrent, la moitié de leur amis était là dont Sasuke. Il était vêtu d'un jean délavé et une chemise noire entrouverte, il fixait le blond et eu soudain une douleur dans le bas du ventre.

_**- "Putain, sérieux il le fait exprès s'est pas possible! Ouais, ba qu'il se plaint pas si j'lui arrache sa chemise et que j'le viole!...Réflexion faite, nan faut pas que je fasse de conneries, j'en ai trop à mon actif!...Heureusement que je supporte bien l'alcool! J'ai une idée ... oui, c'est ça...ba nan, j'ai un trou de mémoire. Eto...Eto... Ah oui! Je vais l'ignorer et je vais m'amuser, voilà! Reste plus qu'à mettre tout ça en pratique ... Pffff, le plus dur quoi!" pensait le blond déjà déprimé.**_

Naruto, toujours dans ses pensées, fut coupé par Sakura :

**- Narutooooooo! Ouh ouh? T'es là?**

**- Hein, ah, oui gomen, qu'est ce qu'il y a?**

**- T'as pas oublié les 12€50? Parce que je préfère que tu me les donnes maintenant.**

_**- "J'allucine, c'est bon j'vais lui donner! Tain, à peine entré elle me saute dessus pour son argent, elle a jamais entendu parler d'accueil ou quoi? Heureusement qu'elle n'a pas choisit de travailler dans la restauration! De toute façon elle va me les rendre vite fait ses 12€50, hihihi, vu la facture des boissons qu'on lui a concocté! En plus, je pari que la note pour la nourriture va être plus chargée que la notre comme c'est Chôji qui a fait les courses! Elle va en donner des sous c'est moi qui vous le dit!" **_**Oui tiens les v'la tes sous! Fit-il en donnant la somme sourire aux lèvres et partit rejoindre Gaara.**

**- Pfff pétasses!**

**- Pardon? Demanda Naruto à Gaara.**

**- Nan rien, dis moi comment tu fais pour être ami avec elles, alors qu'elles font tout pour avoir ton brun?**

**- Ba, la jalousie ne fait pas partie de mes défauts c'est tout! Mais peut être que sa viendra un jour, qui sait!**

**- Mouais t'es bizarre.**

**- Je sais! Dit-il en riant.**

**- En tout cas, ton brun tu devrais le coincer dans un coin et lui donner le baisé le plus torride et sensuel que tu puisses faire, ça réglerait le problème!**

**- Ano...Nan, j'crois pas et puis tu peux parler toi! T'as toujours pas avancé avec Lee.**

**- T'inquiète! Tu s'occupe de rien, je s'occupe de tout! Mon plan est à présent en marche ahahahahah! Et il partit à une autre table.**

Vingt minutes plus tard, on retrouvait Naruto en grande conversation avec Neji, tout le monde était enfin arrivé. Du côté de Sasuke, il était là adossé contre un mur, un verre de sake à la main et regardait discrètement Naruto, quand soudain le drame...

_**- "Ahhhh, mais elle me fait quoi là?"Pensa le brun sur le coup.**_

En effet, quel choc pour Sasuke, Hinata d'habitude timide et ne sachant pas aligner deux mots en face de Naruto venait de s'enfiler 5 verres de whisky, s'avança prés du blond et le prit de pleine bouche. Tout le monde fut surprit, en particulier Naruto qui sous le choc tomba à terre, bouche bée.

**- Si douces. Fit Hinata en se passant la langue sur les lèvres et qui repartit de là où elle venait en titubant c'est à dire, prés d'une des bouteilles de whisky.**

Tout le monde se mit à l'applaudir, ce qui fit reprendre à Naruto ses esprits et se releva tout rouge, gêné que tous ses amis aient vu ça. Mais Sasuke le prit d'une autre manière et s'énerva!

_**- "Mais pourquoi je m'énerve comme ça moi? Je ne comprends pas, il fait se qu'il veut merde! Tin...Il a rougit, j'pensais pas qu'il..." Coupé dans ses pensées.**_

**- Alors sasu en pleine réflexion?**

**- Qui t'as permis de m'appeler comme ça, Gaara?**

**- Ah, c'est bon le prendre pas mal, on est là pour s'amuser nan?...Tiens, en parlant de s'amuser, même Hinata s'est lâchée! Remarque, sa fait combien de temps qu'elle attendait ça? Bien que Naruto aurait préféré quelqu'un d'autre, enfin toi tu t'en fou de Naru. Dis moi crois-tu que les lèvres de Naru sont comme elle l'a dit : si douces? Je me demande si je ne devrais pas essayer...par curiosité!**

Aprés avoir fini de parler, Gaara laissa Sasuke repartir en pleine réflexion, espérant ainsi que son numéro qu'il venait de jouer fonctionne.

_**- " Si douces hein? Je me le demande aussi! Il est vrai que ses lèvres sont attirantes et ont l'air douces et sucrées. J'aurais préféré ne pas voir ça, c'est déprimant! Tain, décidément j'ai vraiment des pensées douteuses à propos de Naruto! Encore que je sois gay je m'en fou mais que Naruto m'attire c'est carrément impossible, il me tape sur les nerfs! Je sais pas combien de verres j'ai bu à présent mais ça va je supporte toujours aussi bien l'alcool pourtant, je sens que je ne vais pas en sortir indemne de cette soirée, il va se passer quelque chose ...ahhh c'est mauvais tout ça! Je me demande par qui Naruto aurait voulu être embrassé? Pas par moi c'est clair! Et voilà je recommence ...Pffff, et l'autre qui veut ...hum? Et en plus, il sait bien danser...je ne savais pas! Tin et cette douleur dans le ventre sa chauffe".**_

Sur la piste de danse, Naruto était en train de danser avec Kiba sur des musiques entraînantes, dont du jumpstreet... Quand le blond eu fini de se déchainer sur la piste, il alla boire un verre, résultat : il était légèrement saoul tout comme Sasuke, mais en pleine possession de ses moyens.

3H19 du matin, la fête battait toujours son plein et tout le monde avait plus ou moins abusé de l'alcool. Parmis ces gens, Gaara toujours sobre avait reussit son plan :

_1. Faire boire Lee jusqu'à une docilité totale._

_2. Se rapprocher de Lee tout en finisse._

_3. Lui faire l'amour, partie qui à son grand regret n'est pas prête d'être faite._

Mais il fut cassé dans son élan de victoire par un certain blond tout déprimé.

**- Gaara, j'y vais, j'en ai assez vu pour aujourd'hui.**

**- Vu quoi? Je croyais que tu ne te lassais pas de le regarder!**

**- C'est le cas, mais là voir l'autre blondasse et l'autre barbie poufiasse lui tourner autour... gomen, mais c'est trop dur, je préfère partir!**

**- Bah, je vais te raccompagner alors! **_**" Ehhh merrrde! Mon plan c'est même plus dans l'eau qu'il tombe, c'est au feu!"**_

**- Mais nan, j'peux rentrer tout seul.**

**- Non je ne préfère pas, te connaissant tu vas déambuler dans les rues au lieu de rentrer chez toi!**

**- Mais...**

**- Pas de mais, j'te raccompagne alors magne! **_**"Adieu, ma fleur de lotus sa s'ra ...Ah non alors!"**_

Lee se jeta dans les bras de Saï se qui renda jaloux Gaara et il ordonna au 1er qu'il voyait de raccompagner Naruto à sa place. Et cette personne fut le seul et l'unique Uchiwa Sasuke au plus grand malheur de Naruto!

**- C'est bon pas la peine, je peux rentrer tout seul, te dérange pas!**

_**- "Mais bien sur avec tout les verres que j'tai vu t'enfiler!"**_** C'est rien, de toute façon je vais rentrer aussi et puis c'est sur mon chemin.**

Ils partirent, laissant alors une Sakura et une Ino dégoutées par la vie de ce qu'il leur arrivait. Elles décidèrent donc ensemble de finir la bouteille de vodka à moitié vide. Et, c'est dans la rue que nous retrouvons nos deux compères qui étaient totalement muet! Pour Sasuke c'est une chose normale mais pour Naruto c'est une chose carrément impossible. Cependant, la seule raison pour laquelle notre cher blond reste silencieux, c'est parce qu'il est sur le point de faire un infarctus, oui comment pouvoir dire quelque chose quand on est avec la personne qu'on aime secrètement et qu'on a le cœur qui bat à tout rompre! Et de plus, le blond se fait violence pour ne pas le choper dans un coin et lui faire voir ce que c'est un Naruto en chaleur.

Au bout de 8 minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent à l'appartement du blond, Sasuke commençait a voir chaud, chaud et la chaleur dans le bas de son ventre ne cessait de s'accroître depuis qu'il était partit de la fête avec Naruto. Il se mit alors la main au front et se dit qu'il devait avoir de la fièvre.

**- Naruto, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose pour la fièvre chez toi?**

**- Je ... Je dois avoir ça! Dit-il crispé, **_**"mais nan pourquoi t'as dit ça, fallait dire non!"**_

Naruto ouvra la porte, mais dans la précipitation et les tremblements, il fit tomber ses clefs, il les ramassa et fit mine à Sasuke d'entrer. Seulement, le blond précèdent Sasuke, se tordit la cheville en se déchaussant et entraîna le brun dans sa chute, la porte se refermant sur eux. Sasuke se retrouva sur Naruto à terre, il voulut se redresser mais stoppa net et fixa le blond dans les yeux, qui lui était paralysé, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, rouge et les yeux pétillants. S'en fut trop pour le brun qui complètement perdu et c'est sans s'en rendre compte qu'il embrassa Naruto, qui était troublé et se laissa faire incapable de le repousser, les sentiments ayant pris le dessus, il répondit au baiser.

Le brun approfondi alors le baiser, insérant sa langue dans la bouche de Naruto, qui poussa un gémissement motivant encore plus Sasuke. Ils se relevèrent tout en essayant de ne pas se séparer, le brun retira le sweat de Naruto afin, de mieux explorer son corps, le caressant sensuellement. Le lit enfin atteint, Sasuke fit allonger Naruto sous lui, déposa un bref baisé sur les lèvres du blond pour, s'attaquer au cou, laissant un suçon puis deux. Tandis que le blond, lui caressait le dos, le cou et passait ses doigts dans la chevelure noire de son partenaire. Aprés en avoir fini avec le cou Sasuke passa alors à la clavicule qu'il lécha, embrassa, suçota et ainsi de suite. Les petits gémissements que Naruto essayait d'étouffer ne faisaient qu'augmenter le désir du brun dans son envie incessante de le toucher. Il descendit alors au torse musclé où il y déposa de rapides baisers pour arriver aux tétons qu'il pinça, lécha, suçota et mordilla, faisant crier Naruto de plaisirs qui s'accrochait à présent au drap. Sasuke remonta pour embrasser le blond, qui décida de déshabiller le brun qui suivit, ils se retrouvèrent nus. Et, se fut au tour de Naruto de prendre le dessus laissant des suçons sur le corps de son beau ténébreux, mais le brun n'ayant pas encore assouvit sa soif de ce corps si brulant et délicieux, il reprit le dessus. Et descendit encore plus bas, prenant en bouche le membre dressé et commença des vas et viens, augmentant ou ralentissement la vitesse, ce qui provoqua chez Naruto l'incapacité de retenir ses gémissements. Naruto, le dos cassé, n'arrivait qu'à prononcer le prénom du brun prouvant sa sincérité dans ses sentiments, ce que Sasuke ne saura jamais pensa-t-il rapidement, incapable maintenant de penser quoi de ce soit tellement que les sensations étaient intenses. Naruto toujours gémissant de plaisirs, sentait que bientôt il jouirait, mais Sasuke s'arrêta et regarda un instant le blond qui, s'impatienta, se redressa et lui donna un fougueux baiser. Ce soudain baiser surprit agréablement le brun et qui dans un trop plein d'émotion serra le blond contre lui et murmura "Naruto" avec une voix si douce que Naruto dut retenir une larme. Sasuke trouvant le moment propice, pénétra le blond, lui arrachant un cri de douleur et, afin de ne pas trop lui faire mal, il le mit à califourchon. Et attendit qu'il se détende et pour se faire, le brun l'embrassa encore et encore jusqu'au moment où il entendit un faible "vas-y". Il commença lentement des vas et viens jusqu'à ce que Naruto soit habitué à sa présence en lui. Sasuke rallongea le blond sous lui et continua ses vas et viens de plus en plus rapides. Les deux jeunes amants poussèrent des gémissements, rauques pour Sasuke, plus léger pour Naruto, et c'est dans un dernier effort que le brun expulsa sa semence suivit de son amant qui en fit de même. A bout de fort, Sasuke se laissa tomber sur Naruto, leur souffle était saccadé, ils avaient si chaud mais ne voulaient se séparer, et s'endormir l'un contre l'autre.

Du côté de la fête, c'était plutôt calme, Chôji et Shino faisaient un concours de bouffe : celui qui arrive a tout mangé avant l'autre aura droit à la dernière part de tiramisu au café.

Tandis que Kiba, Tenten, Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru et Ino jouaient au streap-poker.

**- ATTEND LA, C'EST QUOI CA? Cria Ino.**

**- Quoi? Fit Kankuro incrédule.**

**- Mais ça! Fit Ino, désignant une carte qui dépassée de la manche de Kankuro.**

**- Ah ça! Ba...**

**- Espèce d'obsédé, à cause de toi j'me retrouve presqu'à poil!**

**- Ah mais ne dit pas ça, tu t'es bien éclatée et moi j'ai bien maté.**

**- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! JE VAIS LE TUER! Accordant le geste à la parole Ino courra après Kankuro afin de l'étrangler.**

**- Ahhhhhhh galère, on ne peut même pas faire une partie de poker tranquille. Fit Shikamaru.**

**- C'est de t'as faute, je t'avais fait une proposition plus qu'alléchante mais tu as refusé. Dit Temari avec un ton et un regard provocateur **_**« prendre moi quand tu veux, où tu veux ».**_

Côté Sakura, désespérée du départ de Sasuke, en plus avec Naruto (si elle savait!), avait entreprit de continuer sa conversation de la piscine avec Saï. Mais problème, il ne faisait aucuns efforts et comprenait que dalle.

_**- "C'est pas vrai! Quelle mauvaise foi!" Pensa-t-elle.**_

Et puis brusquement, piquée par on ne sait qu'elle mouche, elle embrassa Saï, qui lui n'attendait que ça.

Et Gaara? Il avait au final réussit son coup, dans les toilettes certes, mais il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait : un Lee corps et âme pour lui. Alors que Neji aussi ivre qu'Hinata était rentré avec elle, il profita de l'état d'ébriété de la jeune femme, lui déclara sa flamme et la viola, enfin viol consentit vu qu'elle en redemanda encore plus d'ailleurs!

* * *

_**A suivre…**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre3 : Conséquences et quiproquo.

* * *

13h24, Naruto toujours dans les bras de Sasuke se réveille, attend 5 minutes, le temps de bien émerger. Se redresse avec un petit gémissement de douleur et dans un soupire murmure :

**- Je suis vraiment qu'un gros crétin.**

Il se leva, passa au dessus de Sasuke, le regarda un instant, se mit à rougir et direction la salle de bain. Il fit couler la douche, alla se chercher un boxer et un jean propres et fila sous la douche. Une douche brulante évidement! Quand à Sasuke? Il dormait toujours. Sous la douche, Naruto ne cessait ne culpabiliser.

_**- "Au final mes actes ont suivis mes paroles...Je l'ai vraiment violé! Comment est ce que j'ai pu faire ça? Je n'ai pas pu ...me contrôler. J'suis vraiment qu'un salop, il était ivre et moi j'ai rien trouvé de mieux que de le laisser faire! AAARRRRHHHH!, BAKA BAKA BAKA! Non seulement il va encore plus me détester qu'avant et ne m'adressera plus la parole, déjà que je trime comme un dingue pour avoir un sourire de sa part alors la c'est foutu! Et comme d'ab j'ai trouvé le moyen de me faire souffrir encore plus qu'avant, mais quel con! Au moins je sais ce que sa fait d'être dans ses bras, c'est le seul point positif que j'ai pu trouver! Pffffff..."**_

Une fois douché Naruto se sécha et enfila le peu de vêtements qu'il avait prit, il s'apprêtait à se sécher les cheveux quand il entendit son portable sonner. Il sortit de la salle de bain en courant pour se jeter sur son téléphone, espérant que ça n'est pas réveillé Sasuke. Cependant, son brun était réveillé depuis 6 minutes environ et avait donc entendu la sonnerie du portable, musique qu'il reconnut sur le champ, c'était une de ses chanson préférée : Blue Bird (Naruto shippuden opening 3). Mais curieux, il fit semblant de dormir pour entendre la conversation.

_Conversation téléphonique : _

_- Môshi, môshi? _

_- ..._

_- Ah tata Tsunade! Ca va?_

_- ..._

_- Oui je vais bien, la routine!_

_- ..._

_- Ah oui j'y ai réfléchis!_

_- ..._

_- Je viens demain, j'en ai besoin là!_

_- ..._

_- L'autre proposition? ...Eh bien...Je ne me suis pas encore décidé ...gomen. Fit Naruto avec un air si triste que Sasuke eu une douleur dans la poitrine._

_- ..._

_- Oui, on en parlera demain! Et tonton Jiraiya, comment il va ? _

_- ..._

_- Ah j'suis content! La dernière fois que je suis venu tu l'avais envoyé à l'hôpital parce qu'il espionnait les filles aux sources chaudes! _

_- ..._

_- Ano les côtes cassées, les doigts brisés et un coquart c'est pas vraiment rien! Et comment va Kyubi chan?_

_- ..._

_- Il m'a beaucoup manqué, j'vais enfin le revoir!_

_- ..._

_- Ano t'apporter du sake? Je nesuis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée!_

_- ..._

_- Bon à demain et fait en sorte que tonton soit en un seul morceau cette fois! Et dit à Kyu que je l'aime!_

_Fin de la conversation téléphonique__._

Naruto raccrocha et soupira restant immobile, appuyé contre le mur, les yeux fermés quelques instants. Sasuke, lui regardait le blond et rougit brusquement : des gouttes d'eau tombaient des cheveux de Naruto pour se atterrir sur son torse. Le brun trouvait ça très sensuel et provocateur mais, lorsqu'il regarda avec attention le torse de Naruto, il devint écarlate et se mit la tête sous les couvertures. En effet, Sasuke ne pouvait que rougir devant le résultat de son désir! C'est à dire un blondinet couvert de suçons allant du cou jusqu'au bas du ventre. Naruto soupira tout à coup comme pour se donner du courage, prit un sweat et une paire de chaussette et retourna dans la salle de bain. Le brun sortit la tête de sous les couvertures et se mit à avoir mauvaise conscience :

_**- "Je suis un gros malade! J'ai abusé de lui! J'ai osé faire ça lors qu'il était saoul! Et dire qu'au début je voulais juste un médicament, ce n'est pas ça qu'il m'aurait fallu, c'est un bon coup dans les parties, là j'aurais été calmé! ...Quand j'ai croisé son regard s'était plus fort que moi, je n'ai pas pu résister. On aurait dit que rien du regard, il m'encourageait qu'il voulait ça mais ... ce n'était l'effet alcool rien de plus ... Et puis, c'est comme si moi aussi je voulais ça depuis longtemps...Nan pas possible! Je ...Nan j'me fais des idées. J'suis quand même un sacré fumier, nan profiteur serait plus adapté pffffff...J'suis trop con et merrrrrrde! En plus, j'aurais jamais cru que ça puisse arriver...Et ce Kyubi? C'est qui? Son copain? Oui ça peut être que ça vu qu'il a dit qu'il l'aimait. Putain merde, pourquoi ça me met en rogne? Tin et pourquoi tout les moindres gestes qu'il peut faire je trouve ça indécent et provocateur, ça me déstabilise..."**_

**_Sasuke n'entendit pas Naruto sortir de la salle de bain et continua de cogiter intérieurement, jusqu'à ce qu'il entente le blond lui parler : _**

**_- Tu peux prendre une douche et des affaires propres dans mon armoire, si quelqu'un te voyait sortir avec les mêmes vêtements qu'hier, il en conclurait bien vite. Et je suppose que tu ne voudrais pas que ça arrive! "Bien sur qu'il ne voudrait pas! A quoi je m'attendais? Il ne m'aime pas"_**

**- ...**

**- Je peux te demander quelque chose, si ça ne te dérange pas?**

**Surpris Sasuke releva la tête et vit que Naruto lui parler de dos. Que voulait- il? Des explications?**

**- ...**

**- J'ai des affaires urgentes à régler, tu pourras verrouiller l'appart et mettre les clefs dans la boîte aux lettres?**

**- Hnn...**

**- Arigato, oh au fait, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le dirais à personne, ta réputation sera sauve!**

**Et Naruto partit aussi vite qu'il ait pu, laissant le brun sur le cul et n'ayant pas pu répliquer à ce qu'il venait de dire.**

**- _"Ma réputation hein?... Je m'en fiche, mais pour un coup il n'a pas tord, parce que une réputation de violeur, ce n'est pas bon du tout! Raaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh ça m'énerve ...Putain de merde, j'ai vraiment de ces pulsions ... En tout cas, j'aimerais bien en savoir plus à propos de la proposition qu'il a eue? Ah à l'occase, il a eu une demande en mariage par une fille super riche. Il n'y aurait rien d'anormal, il est super beau gosse et un tantinet naïf ce qui le rend encore plus sexy ... Nan, j'me fais de ces films à fond là! Décidément quand il s'agit de Naruto je délire complètement. Peut être que ...Nan c'est que physique! Faut dire qu'il a un sacré joli petit cul ... Ca y est je délire encore et en plus je bave, c'est du joli! Cette fois c'est pas Naruto qui est désespérant c'est moi! A la la ..."_**

Pendant que Sasuke était en train de baver rien qu'en pensant au cul de Naruto, le blond lui, devait mettre au point certaines choses avant de partir, dont deux :

_* Aller au resto où il travaille pour avoir un congé de deux semaines._

_* Envoyer un sms à Gaara pour lui dire qu'il part en vacance._

Deux choses si simples et en même temps si compliquées car, tout le monde n'a pas Orochimaru comme patron et en plus demander ça du jour au lendemain, ça va être galère. Et avoir un ami qui pète un câble dès qu'il s'absente. Et, pour ne pas arranger les choses, il avait les reins en feu!

Côté Sasuke, lui avait enfin entreprit de prendre une douche. Il se servi dans les habits de son blond et alla se laver et, pas en silence :

**- Tiens, tiens, c'est avec du gel douche à la mangue que tu te laves le corps? Comme c'est intéressant! Hummm, alors c'est pour ça que tu étais si sucré hier? Eto...Qu'est ce que je raconte? J'suis là gros pervers que je suis à parler d'hier comme si de rien, alors que vu le comportement de Naruto, il était super mal à l'aise ... Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh, et il se lave les cheveux avec du Dove, ba je peux te dire qu'ils étaient supers doux tes cheveux, change surtout pas! Bon aller au lieu de satisfaire ma curiosité, je devrais m'activer avant qu'il revienne!**

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, une fois lavé, habillé et avoir verrouillé l'appart, il mit comme convenu les clefs dans la boîte aux lettres et se mit en route pour chez lui. Seulement, alors qu'il marchait tranquille dans la rue, il entendit son ventre gargouiller et, décida d'aller manger chez Ichiraku. Une fois arrivé, il y vit Sakura et Gaara attablés, bizarrement, il décida de les rejoindre et de manger avec eux.

**- Sasuke? Tu sais quoi? Demanda Sakura.**

**- Nan mais je sens que tu ne vas pas tarder a me le dire.**

**- Je t'ai trompé!**

**- Ah parce qu'on est ensemble? Depuis quand? **

**- Dis il n'y a aucunes chances qu'on le soit?**

**- Aucunes, en effet!**

**- Alors je vais peut être...**

**- Tu vas peut être quoi?**

**- Ah rien laisse tomber, je préfère rien dire tant que c'est pas sur! Alors la fête t'as plus? Tu es rentré de bonne heure! Naruto t'as pas embêté sur le chemin?**

**- Non, il était calme pour une fois, il est rentré chez lui et moi aussi.**

**- Ca prête à confusion ce que tu dis je trouve! Fit Gaara en rejoignant la conversation.**

**- Ah ouais et en quoi? Demanda le brun d'un ton sec.**

**- Ya deux manières pour interpréter ce que tu as dit :**

*** La première, c'est que Naru est rentré chez lui et que toi tu as continué ton chemin.**

*** La deuxième, c'est que Naru est rentré chez lui avec toi donc, vous auriez passé la nuit** **ensemble! ^^**

_**- "Perspicace en plus, il a toujours des théories bidon mais, elles sont toujours exactes enfin, quand sa parle pas de lui" Pensa Sasuke énervé d'avoir été en quelque sorte découvert.**_

**- Tu délires, Sasuke n'aurait jamais passé la nuit chez ce baka! N'est ce pas Sasuke?**

**- Et toi Gaara? La fête bien? Demanda Sasuke, esquivant volontairement la question de Sakura au passage.**

**- Et comment! ...J'ai violé Lee ...Il en a pas l'air mais c'est une vraie bête de sexe! Il m'a crevé! Mais… j'ai pas pensé aux conséquences en faisant ça, c'est pourquoi je suis ici à déprimer!**

_**- "On est deux" Pensa le brun.**_

Alors qu'un silence s'était imposé, Gaara décida de consulter ses sms et vit que Naruto lui en avait envoyé un 1h avant. Il le lu et brusquement se leva et dit :

**- Vous deux vous venez avec moi et tout de suite!**

**- Quoi mais où? Fit Sakura.**

**- Tu verras bien et ferme là!**

**- Que ... Quoi ... Articula Sasuke tiré de force par Gaara.**

Ils se retrouvèrent devant l'appart de Naruto, au plus grand malheur de Sasuke. Gaara les força à entrer sans frapper.

**- NARU ...to. Cria Gaara en étouffant la fin.**

**Naruto était allongé sur son canapé, torse nu, le bouton de son jean défait.**

**- Regardez moi ça! Non seulement, il ne verrouille pas son appart et en plus, il dort! Il est tellement mignon quand il dort que ça en devient presque indécent! Fit Gaara.**

**- A ce que je vois il a eu une nuit éprouvante! Dit Sakura.**

**- Nani? Comment ça?**

**- Regarde le de plus prés ton Naru!**

**- Ahhh! Mais ...NARUTOOOOOO! Cria Gaara.**

Son cri fit sursauter Naruto qui fut surpris de les voir tout les trois.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il y a?**

**- Na-ru-to c'est quoi tout ces-su-çons?**

Sasuke qui était déjà stressé comme ça, là, il se retenait de s'évanouir. Quand à Naruto, il se mit à rougir, se reprit rapidement, fronça les sourcils et prit un air mi-sérieux, mi-colère.

**- Je pourrais savoir pourquoi vous êtes là tous les trois, sans avoir frappé et en train de me poser des questions de ne regarde que moi? Fit le blond.**

**- "Bien envoyé! Pas si bête mon petit blondinet! ^^ ... ano mon?" Pensa Sasuke.**

**- Naruto, tu ne me l'as même pas dit! Je veux un prénom et nom si possible! Exigea Gaara.**

**- Etoooo...I-MI-TSU! Fit Naruto d'un air mutin.**

Sakura bien silencieuse depuis un moment, ne cessait de fixer le corps de Naruto et tout à coup, il fallait qu'elle sorte ça connerie :

**- Et ben dis donc t'as du prendre sacrément ton pied! J'aimerais bien savoir qui t'as fait ça! Ca a du être chaud pour que tu sois dans cet état! J'voudrais bien la même chose!**

Naruto se sentant rougir comme pas deux, il se retourna pour se cacher le visage et dit :

**- Je vais aller m'habiller. Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.**

**- Ben moi je m'en vais, je ne vois pas ce que je fais là! Fit le brun se sentant encore plus mal à l'aise depuis l'intervention de Sakura.**_** "Ils sont trop cons, ils n'ont même pas fait de rapport avec qu'ils ont dit tout à l'heure et le fait que Naruto ait des suçons! Tant mieux dans un sens".**_

**- Pas question, tu restes! Ordonna Gaara.**

Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de le contredire car, Naruto était déjà de retour.

- Alors que me vaut votre visite si inattendue et gênante?

**- Fais pas comme-ci tu ne savais pas! S'exclama Gaara.**

**- Eto ... Nan j'vois pas!**

**- T'as oublié le sms que tu m'as envoyé? Alors comme ça tu pars, tu me laisse tout seul!**

_**- "Carrément oublié! Je savais qu'il allait m'en faire une maladie" Pensa Naruto. Ahahahahah**_** et c'est pour ça que vous êtes là tous les trois?**

**- En fait, Gaara nous a traînés ici, sans rien nous dire. Fit Sasuke avec un air froid et désintéressé que le blond en fut blessé.**

**- Tu trouves ça drôle toi! Comment je fais maintenant pour me rattraper avec Lee, si tu n'es pas là?**

**- Eto, laisse-moi réfléchir ... Tu te débrouilles par exemple! **_**"Il va avoir une belle surprise!"**_

**- NARUUUU ONEGAIIIIIII!**

**- Pas la peine de bouder! En plus j'ai promis que j'irai et j'ai un truc à voir avec la vieille et le pervers donc gomen! ... Bon ce n'est pas que je vous mets à la porte mais je suis fatigué!**

**- Hum, on est fatigué de sa nuit torride? Hihihihihi. Fit Sakura.**

**- Bon et bien on a plus qu'à partir alors! Conclut le brun et pressé de partir du lieu de son crime.**

Une fois partis de chez Naruto, Gaara boudais comme un gros gamin.

**- C'est bon fait pas la tête, tu le reverras ton Naruto! S'exclama Sakura.**

**- Non mais tu ne comprends pas là, comment je vais faire pour rattraper avec Lee? J'suis grave dans la merde! Imagine, il porte plainte!**

**- Attends t'es en train de dire que c'est Naruto qui te sauves la mise à chaque fois que tu fais une connerie? Demanda Sasuke.**

**- Baaaaa...Oui! ^^**

**- Désespérant! Fit le brun. **_**"Et ben, j'aurais plutôt cru que c'était l'inverse, ce qui voudrait dire qu'il n'est pas si irresponsable que ça!"**_

**- En tout cas la personne qui a passée la nuit avec Naruto devait vraiment le désirer pour laisser autant de traces sur son passage! J'aimerais trop savoir qui peut l'aimer autant! Fit Sakura intrigué.**

_**- "Nani? Désirer? Aimer? N'importe quoi!" Pensa le brun.**_

Et c'est sur ceux, ils se séparèrent et rentrèrent chez eux, l'un boudais, l'autre s'imaginait à la place de Naruto et le dernier était désorienté par ce que Sakura venait de dire!

Le lendemain matin, Naruto partit pour la campagne chez son oncle et sa tante. Il mit deux heures pour arriver. Une semaine s'était écoulée et notre compères, ne cessaient de penser l'un à l'autre et surtout à cette fameuse nuit où Naruto s'était soumit avec complaisance au brun. La deuxième semaine, ne passa pas plus vite, la pluie et le froid n'arrangea pas leur sentiment de solitude et de tristesse. Il y avait un manque de chaque côté : un ténébreux pour l'un, un joli blondinet pour l'autre. Mais ce que Sasuke ne savait pas c'est que Naruto avait une importante décision à prendre...

**- Alors c'est demain que tu rentres? Demanda Tsunade.**

**- Oui.**

**- Tu as pris ta décision? Quelle est ta réponse?**

**- ... C'est oui. **_**"De toute façon ce n'est pas réciproque alors entre souffrir là bas et souffrir ici, je préfère être loin de lui"**_

**- Très bien quand tu seras prêt tu n'auras qu'à venir nous rejoindre alors! ... Tu sais, si jamais tu changes d'avis, tu pourras toujours te rétracter!**

**- Pourquoi tu dis ça tata?**

**- Elle te dit ça, au cas où il y aurait une personne chère a ton cœur que tu ne voudrais pas quitter. Fit Jiraiya, entrant donc dans la conversation.**

**- ...**

**- Quoi qu'il en soit je vais te donner un conseil, en amour ne réfléchis pas suit ton cœur. En suivant la conscience, et bien, ça merde toujours et on regrette! Conscience et amour sont deux mots qui ne vont pas ensembles mais qui s'opposent! Fit Tsunade grande experte qu'elle est.**

**- ... Bonne nuit. Fit Naruto qui en avait assez entendu pour aujourd'hui.**

Le lendemain, après des séparations plutôt joyeuses, Naruto reprit la route mais ...Pas seul! En effet, notre cher blond a emporté cette fois-ci Kyubi, son renard de compagnie. Et Sasuke qui pensait que c'était son petit copain! Il avait tout faux! Lorsque Naruto arriva enfin cher lui, il fut surpris de voir tous ses amis devant son appart pour l'accueillir.

_**- "Encore un coup de Gaara, la fois prochaine j'le préviens une fois arrivé enfin, bien qu'il y en aura pas de prochaine fois"**_

**- NARUUU, TU M'A MANQUEEEEE! S'écria Gaara en se jetant sur lui.**

**- Aaah Gaara ne me serre pas comme ça!**

**- JE VAIS TE TUERRRRRR! Tu savais que Lee était amoureux de moi et tu m'as fait croire qu'il l'était de Sakura! Tu abuses là!**

Naruto explosa de rire.

**- Attends tu crois vraiment que je serais partit comme ça la conscience tranquille si je ne savais pas tout ça! Et en plus c'est Lee qui m'a demandait de garder le secret.^^**

**Tout le monde se mit à rire lorsque Sakura fit une remarque :**

**- Naruto, le prend pas mal mais t'as pas pris un peu beaucoup de poids?**

**- Nani? ...Ah oui! Il descendit sa fermeture éclair de son blouson et ... Dit bonjour kyu chan! Et en gise de bonjour, il bailla exposant sa mâchoire pas si innocente qu'elle pourrait paraître.**

**- Ca alors, tu as un renard comme animal de compagnie. Fit Kiba étonné.**

**- Et alors t'as bien un chien toi!**

**- Oui mais bon! Tu ne fais vraiment rien comme les autres. Répondit Kiba.**

_**- "Putain, nan, j'y crois pas! Pendant tout ce temps j'étais jaloux d'un animal ! Je suis**__**vraiment accro là, ya plus de doutes!" Pensa Sasuke.**_

**- Ano Naruto ...**

**- Oui qui a t-il Hinata?**

**Je ...Je m'ex... Je m'excuse pour ce qui c'est passé à la fête. **

**- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais violé! Et puis le seul truc que j'ai espéré sur le coup c'est que Neji ne me tue pas! Fit le blond. **

Sasuke je sentis visé et se sentit très mal. Après avoir parlés, plaisantés...ect. Gaara devint soudain sérieux et demanda à Naruto s'ils pouvaient s'éloigner des autres pour parler. Une fois éloigné des autres, qui les regardaient d'ailleurs, ils se mirent à parler.

**- Vous avez vus ça? On dirait que Naruto est en colère! C'est la première fois que le vois comme ça! Fit Ino choquée.**

**- Ouais c'est dingue! On dirait que Gaara à un truc à lui reprocher! Eh Lee? Tu sors avec Gaara maintenant nan? Alors tu sais ce qui se passe! Demanda Kiba.**

**- Oui mais, ...Je peux rien vous dire, c'est à Naruto de le faire pas à moi! Tout ce que j'espère c'est Naruto reviendra sur sa décision. Répondit Lee.**

**- Aller Lee, tu ne peux pas nous laisser sur la touche comme ça, tu nous en as dit trop et pas assez! Fit Kankuro.**

**- Gomen, je ne peux vraiment rien dire! De toute façon vous le saurez bientôt! C'est dommage quand même ...**

La discussion entre Gaara et Naruto fut un peu violente mais, le blond se reprit face aux provocations de son ami et rentra chez lui, claquant la porte d'entrée violement. Leurs amis furent choqués et bouches bées de leur dispute et, n'ayant plus rien d'autre à faire, ils repartirent chez eux.

De son côté Sasuke se demandait si la réaction de Gaara n'avait pas un rapport avec la proposition que Naruto avait eu mais, il se faisait peut être des idées...

Cela faisait plus de 8 jours que Naruto était rentré et dans trois jours, il partait définitivement. Gaara et lui ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis le jour de leur accrochage. Mais, Naruto avait autre chose à penser et à faire : Orochimaru, son patron le faisait trimer le plus possible, vu que bientôt il ne serait plus son employé. Donc, Naruto passait son temps à faire l'ouverture, le serveur, la plonge, la fermeture du resto et le nettoyage du resto, pour recommencer le lendemain. Le blond était partagé entre la fatigue corporelle à cause de toutes les corvées qu'il devait faire et le manque de sommeil : insomnie grâce à Sasuke et les horaires de fou qu'il avait pour le resto. Et aujourd'hui, Naruto rendu enfin son tablier, il était 17h et il s'apprêtait difficilement à rentrer chez lui. Mais, sans crier gare, Naruto eu un malaise et fut rattrapé à la volée par Sasuke qui l'avait aperçut. Le brun fut rejoint par Iruka sensei (le docteur de l'université) et emmenèrent le blond à l'endroit le plus proche : chez Sasuke. Ils le montèrent à la chambre du brun et le déshabillèrent, le laissant dormir en boxer. Un silence plané quand, brusquement Iruka sensei prit la parole :

**- Dis-moi que penses-tu de Naruto?**

**- Pourquoi vous me demandez ça sensei?**

**- Parce que Naruto est persuadé que tu le déteste, que tu ne le considère pas comme un ami mais, plutôt comme un abruti fini.**

**- Au début oui mais, avec les années on change d'avis.**

**- Tu sais Naruto n'est pas aussi dur qu'il le fait croire, il se cache derrière un masque, tous ses sourires ne sont pas tous vrais. Il est si fragile et s'est plongé dans une profonde solitude, je sais que c'est dur à croire mais, c'est la vérité.**

**- Oui j'avais remarqué, vous ne m'apprenez rien.**

**- Si tu as remarqué ça alors, pourquoi le rejettes-tu? Il t'aime beaucoup tu sais! Je crois même que Gaara et toi êtes les personnes que Naruto aime le plus.**

_**- "C'est beau tout ça mais, moi son amitié me suffit pas, je veux bien plus, voilà pourquoi je le rejette." **_**Je ne sais pas, je n'aime pas trop le contact.**

**- Je suppose que tu es courant ?**

**- De quoi sensei?**

**- Naruto va nous quitter, on le reverra plus, il part habiter chez son oncle et sa tante.**

A cette nouvelle Sasuke fut abattu en un round, il se tenait le coeur, qui venait de se prendre un coup de poignard.

**- Bon Sasuke, il est déjà 18h04, il faut que je rentre, je te laisse Naruto, occupes-toi en bien. Et, si tu peux, persuade le de rester, je pense que toi seul y arriveras!**

Et sur ces bonnes paroles Iruka sensei partit, laissant un Sasuke très très en colère assit dans un fauteuil prés du lit, attendant le réveil de son blond si sexy. 18h16 Naruto se réveille enfin.

**- Qu'est ce que ...je suis où? Dit-il encore comateux.**

**- Tu es dans ma chambre, tu t'es évanouir dans la rue. Répondit le brun toujours aussi énervé.**

**- Ah! Je ... Articula-t-il rougissant. **

Un silence pesant tomba...

**- Tu comptais me le dire quand? **

**- Nani? **_**"Il veut que je m'excuse pour ce qui s'est passé?"**_

**- Que tu partais! Fit le brun encore plus énervé.**

**- Ah ça! Baaaa, je comptais le dire à personne et surement pas à toi. De toute façon je vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves alors que tu t'en fou royalement de moi.**

**- Mais qui t'as dit ça? Je n'ai jamais dit ça!**

**- Nan, mais tu le pense c'est pareil! Répondit Naruto tristement.**

**- Naruto ...Qu'est ce qui faut que je fasse pour que reste?**

**- Ya rien à faire, j'ai pris ma décision. **_**"Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend?"**_

**- Alors, il ne me reste plus qu'à employer les grands moyens!**

Le blond s'apprêtait à riposter mais, il fut pétrifié par le geste du brun. Sasuke s'était levé pour se positionner à quatre pattes au dessus de Naruto. Il lui attrapa les mains les plaquant de chaque côté de la tête afin, qu'il ne puisse pas se débattre et scella leurs lèvres. Le blond, se sentait défaillir peu à peu, Sasuke mit fin au baiser à contre cœur.

**- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, je t'ai dit que rien ne pouvais me retenir! Fit le blond.**_** "Depuis quand s'est-il que je l'aime? C'est mesquin de faire ça!"**_

**- Même moi? Alors que je te veux? Que je te désire tant?**

**- Exact, même toi, tu ne pourrais pas! **_**" Tu ne veux que mon corps, c'est ça le problème!"**_

**- Alors tu ne me laisse pas le choix!**

Sasuke reprit les lèvres du blond y mettant sans ménagement sa langue et Naruto se laissa prendre au jeu.

_**- "Au moins, j'aurais pu passer une dernière nuit avec ..." Pensa Naruto déjà perdu.**_

Et, il se soumit encore une fois au brun, qui le faisait déjà gémir. Faut dire, que Naruto était très réceptif au toucher et ça Sasuke s'en était rendu compte la première fois et comptait bien en profiter. Il mit Naruto sur le ventre, se mit à embrasser, lécher, mordre sa nuque, ce qui faisait avoir au blond des frissons dans tout le corps. Il s'attaqua ensuite aux épaules, puis aux omoplates, pour descendre le long de la colonne vertébrale y déposant de long baisers, laissant parfois des traces sur son passage, tout en le caressant. Puis, il s'attardât sur les reins qu'il embrassa, suça, lécha, caressa. Il retira son pull pour se retrouver torse nu et s'allongea sur Naruto, sa poitrine collée au dos du blond, qui fut électrisé en sentant le souffle chaud de Sasuke contre sa nuque. Le brun frotta son érection contre le postérieur de Naruto, qui poussa un petit gémissement. Sasuke se releva et mit le blond à quatre pattes, passant sa main sous le seul vêtement qu'il restait à Naruto et s'empara de la hampe dressée qu'il titilla. Le brun cessa le supplice du blond, le mit sur le dos, l'embrassa passionnément et cessa le baiser pour reprendre un peu d'air.

**- Alors déjà essoufflé? Je ne fais que commencer, le reste, reste à venir! Fit Sasuke d'un air pervers et passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Naruto et reprit le sexe de son amant en main.**

Le blond lui était grisé par les sensations que lui infligeait le brun, il ne cessait de crier de plaisir. Lorsque Sasuke commença à s'occuper de son torse, Naruto se demanda, s'il allait en sortir vivant, tellement leur relation était intense. Les cris du blond ne cessaient sous les caresses du brun et les cris furent de plus en plus forts lorsque, Sasuke s'attardât sur les tétons. Le brun décida de laisser un peu de répit à son partenaire pour retirer son jean devenu très étroit depuis un moment. Il se retrouve donc comme son blond : en sous-vêtement et comme il l'avait fait peu de temps avant, à un détail prés, il frotta sa virilité contre celle de Naruto, haletant grave. A ce contact, les deux amants poussèrent de forts gémissements et Sasuke goutta encore une fois, les lèvres si attrayantes et la peau si douce de Naruto, tout en frottant toujours ses parties intimes contre celles de son amant. Et, ce n'est qu'une fois rassasié du goût sucré de son partenaire, qu'il décida, de retirer les deux derniers remparts qui l'empêchaient fusionner avec Naruto : leur boxer!

Une fois, ces deux élément retirés, ne pouvant plus se retenir face au désir qu'il éprouvait et à un Naruto hurlant de plaisir, il entra en lui. Il fit des vas et viens de plus en plus rapides, ne pouvant plus se contrôler et gémissant comme Naruto, du bien fait que ça pouvait leur procurer. Le blond éjacula le premier, suivit de peu par Sasuke qui s'écroula à côté à bout de souffle.

**- Sasuke? Je me suis pas excusé pour la dernière fois, tu étais ivre et je t'ai laissé faire, j'en ai profité ... Gomen!**

Sasuke était sur le cul, il n'en revenait pas.

**- Attends t'es en train de me dire que le jour de la fête tu n'étais pas saoul, c'est bien ça?**

**- Eto, c'est ce que je viens de te dire!**

**Sasuke se mit à rire, ce qui rendit Naruto perplexe.**

**- Moi aussi, j'étais sobre! Et moi qui croyais que t'avais trop bu, alors pendant tout ce temps je culpabilisais pour rien! Eh bien quelle histoire!**

**- Nani? Tu étais sobre ! Fit Naruto aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.**

**- Bien sur! ^^Dit le brun, qui reprit soudain une attitude sérieuse : Naruto pourquoi pars-tu? Tu n'es pas bien ici?**

**- Si au contraire!**

**- Alors pourquoi?**

Naruto se mit dos à Sasuke et répondit :

**- A cause de toi!**

Le cœur de Sasuke rata un battement et battait tellement vite depuis cette confession. Il l'aimait alors !

**- Eh bien maintenant tu n'as plus besoin de partir!**

**- Je pars quand même, je te l'ai dit, tu n'arriveras pas à me faire changer d'avis.**

**- NANI? ATTENDS-LA, JE VIENS DE TE PROUVER L'AMOUR QUE J'AI POUR TOI ET TOI TU PARS QUAND MEME ? Hurla Sasuke.**

**- Nani? T'as dit quoi là? Répète?**

**- Naruto, je t'aime merde! Je te l'ai dit je te veux, je te désire à un point tu ne peux même pas imaginer!**

Le blond cru avoir un arrêt cardiaque, jamais il n'avait espéré ça de la part de Sasuke et, il se jeta sur lui l'embrassant avec passion et désir. Il mit fin au baiser, se pencha à l'oreille de Sasuke et lui murmura :

**- Je t'aime tant Sasuke! Au final tu m'as convaincu.**

**- J'peux te convaincre encore une fois si tu veux! Je te veux corps et âme et rien qu'à moi.**

**- Avec plaisir! Mais cette fois, c'est à moi de te montrer l'amour que j'ai pour toi! Souffla Naruto.**

Et cette fois, ce fut Naruto qui fut le seme et Sasuke le uke. Après leur ébat fini, Sasuke pensait qu'il avait grandement sous-estimé son amant qui l'avait bien allumé et fait hurlait de bonheur. Ils dormirent quelques heures et décidèrent de prendre un bain, nécessaire pour Sasuke! Ils étaient donc dans leur bain bien chaud, Naruto lové contre son cher Sasuke et ils s'avouèrent ce qu'ils avaient gardés pour eux durant tout ce temps...

Et les autres? Où en étaient-ils? Niveau couple, on avait évidement Gaara/Lee, mais aussi Hinata/Neji, qui en passant est au paradis car, Hinata à souvent des pulsions. Et aussi Sakura/Saï, qui avait enfin réussit à la prendre dans ses filets. Quand à Temari et Shikamaru? Ba comme d'ab, ils n'avaient rien changé à leur petit jeu du chat et la souris ...

Tandis que, Sasuke et Naruto se détendaient dans la baignoire, Gaara avait rassemblé tout le monde afin de déclencher une mission de grande importance : supplier Naruto de rester! Et donc, de ce fait il leurs avait annoncé le départ de leur ami et ils décidèrent tous de mener à bien cette mission. Il ne restait plus qu'à aller chercher l'élément indispensable de leur plan : Sasuke, qui d'ailleurs, n'avait pas répondu aux appels incessants de Gaara.

Arrivé à destination Gaara fit comme à son habitude : il entra sans frapper et fit comme chez lui, les autres le suivant à la trace. En voyant qu'il n'y avait personnes en bas, ils montèrent pour aller dans voir dans la chambre s'il y était. Ils entrèrent, furent paralysés et bouches bées, Naruto et Sasuke étaient là, debout, l'un à côté de l'autre avec juste une serviette autour des hanches et le comble de tout, ce fut de les voir tous les deux avec de multiples traces de suçons...

**- Je suppose qu'on n'a plus besoin de te supplier pour que tu reste. Demanda Shikamaru clairement amusé, du fait de les avoir prit sur le fait.**

**Naruto hocha la tête pour approuver.**

**- SASUUUU, NARUUUU, J'SUIS SI CONTENT! ^^ S'écria Gaara en se jetant sur eux.**

**- Vous avez quand même bien caché votre jeu! Et dire que je ne voulais pas croire Shino quand il me disait qu'il y avait un truc pas net entre vous deux! S'exclama Neji.**

**- Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi Sasuke était de si mauvaise humeur durant les deux semaines où Naruto était en vacances. Remarqua Ino.**

Ils éclatèrent de rire et descendit en bas pour laisser et les deux amants s'habiller. Une fois chose faite, ils allèrent manger quelque chose ensemble chez Ichiraku, toujours ouvert pour eux (ben oui, c'est le matin) pour fêter les couples qui s'étaient formés et ceux qui se cherchaient.

* * *

Voilà c'est la fin de mon histoire! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Ah et désolé pour les fautes mais bon on n'est pas dans un concours d'orthographe! Laissez-moi votre avis qu'il soit bon ou mauvais!


End file.
